The Nature of a Kiss
by summer88
Summary: [MiYuuYummi] Mizuki and Yuuta are studying in a library. The older boy questions the younger boy on kisses.


**Title:** The Nature of a Kiss  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Mizuki and Yuuta are studying in a library. The older boy questions the younger boy on kisses.  
**Pairing(s):** MiYuu-Yummi (What? I just can't write Yummi properly without making Mizuki evil first!)  
**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis and its characters belong to Konomi-sensei.  
**A/N:** This is actually a rather senseless fic where Summer practices writing on kisses, and fails.

* * *

"Yuuta-kun, what do you think a kiss is like?" Mizuki asked, distracting himself from his pile of data for a moment.

It was around bedtime already, yet the pair was still hiding in one corner of the library. The stars twinkled in the inky blue sky as a soft breeze crept past, causing a few leaves to rustle and fall. 

Yuuta looked at the figure beside him, "Huh?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Mizuki said slowly, mouthing every word delicately. Yuuta gulped as his eyes followed Mizuki's lips. They were pale pink, just like the color of Yuuta's blushing face.

Yuuta pretended that he hadn't heard the other, and went back to his homework. It was difficult to concentrate; he was feeling drowsy, and the lights were dim. It would have been worse if all the stars disappeared.

Besides, Mizuki-san was sitting next to him.

"Well, Yanagisawa-kun said you had a girlfriend… So I was curious…" the ebony-haired manager said, twirling a lock of hair. It was fun to tease Yuuta.

"_Girlfriend?"_ Yuuta thought as he arched an eyebrow.

Before he knew it, Mizuki was already so close to him. Yuuta sat back a little, shocked. Slowly, he glanced at the face in front of him. Mizuki was that close, so near to him that he could feel his breath.

Mizuki-san had such long eyelashes…

The older boy took hold of the other's tie and pulled him into a kiss. He pressed softly on Yuuta's lips; they were rough, as though seasoned by abuse and mistreatment. Yuuta didn't really know how to take care of himself, did he?

In contrast, Mizuki-san's lips felt softer than they seemed. They tasted nice as well; mellow.

As they parted, Yuuta blushed momentarily, and looked up at the other boy who was smirking most gleefully.

Yuuta looked through the strands of hair that fell over Mizuki's eyes; they were enticing, and they shone brighter in the darkness.

At that moment, Yuuta decided that he liked that kiss, and then he had a strange, sudden desire to feel more of those lips. He was aware of the wrongness of it all, Mizuki being a boy like himself, but that didn't stop his heart from beating faster each time he looked at him, touched him, and heard him.

He smirked, earning a rather annoyed look from Mizuki.

This was unexpected; Mizuki thought the younger one would have been very embarrassed, and then blush crimson.

"What's with the smirk?"

Without saying anything, Yuuta placed his hand on the other's cheek and cupped it. He moved it to Mizuki's chin, rubbed it and pulled Mizuki's face forward.

As their lips touched, Yuuta nibbled on the other's and sucked. Mizuki resisted a little, not used to this, he opened his mouth to protest, to disapprove, but instead it allowed Yuuta's tongue to enter, and probe deeper into his mouth.

Clumsily, Yuuta twirled and twisted his tongue around Mizuki's. It was languid at first, but then the caramel-haired boy started to play around with the other's tongue, teasing him. It felt ticklish.

The older boy wriggled a little as he finally gave in and engaged his tongue with Yuuta's. He squirmed a little more; it felt wet, everything felt wet. The older boy's hand found its way to the other's arm, and Mizuki tugged it gently.

"Are… are you okay?" Yuuta asked with concern in his voice, as he stopped, gazing into Mizuki's half-dazed eyes.

Mizuki looked up and out of the windows, not very much daring to look into Yuuta's silver orbs now. The clouds had covered the stars now, making the shade of pink on Mizuki's flushed cheeks more obvious.

Yuuta placed his hands on the table, and rested his face between his palms, smirking, "So, Mizuki-san, what do you think a kiss is like?"

Mizuki just snorted; he wasn't going to let the younger boy beat him like that.

"I knew you didn't have a girlfriend, it was just an excuse…"

The dark-haired youth rested both hands on the boy's shoulders and leaned against him, half-climbing onto the younger boy, closing in for one more kiss.

The air was cool, as a soft breeze blew, undisrupted by any other obstacles. It caused the manager's notes to fall quietly on the floor, but no one bothered…

"Let me discover… the nature of a kiss…"


End file.
